Dragoren
The Dragoren are dragon-like creatures that hover History The Dragoren were created when simple lizzards on a perfectly random planet were given the power of levitation when a nearby Black hole (that would have killed them eventually) Exploded. The intense gravity was released, and the planet was hit, causing massive earthquakes all over the place, but the lizzards gained the power to levitate that day. Like many creatures in the Milky way, the Dragoren evolved, soon only knowing their ability to levitate, untill they got smart. About 1,000 years later, they were in the "Space Age". but in that 1,000 years, they discovered many things, including how to make amazing items, such as rings with diamonds in them. unlike most oher rings, these rings have a secret...(that will be revealed further down) The Dragoren soon started to question the weird levitating power, and they discovered how they do it...(which will also be further down :)) Biolagy The Dragoren dont have feet, but they do have arms and hands with opposible thumbs, but they only have 4 fingers (3 fingers and 1 thumb for those who are picky). instead of feet or wings as the name suggests, they have 4 rod-like things that stick out of them. 2 at the top, and 2 at the bottem. on the end of these, there are medium sized orbs that glow and can blast anything that touches them. these are what keeps the Dragoren airborn.And now, we move on. Gravity Powers These Orbs are the result of the black hole. the Dragoren actually stay afloat in the air by controlling the gravity around them. anyone or anything who tends to get too close usually float because of the Anti grav. Fun for all! It gets problematic in cities though... Male/Female difference There is several differences between male and females, but the most obvouis ss the fact that males have "wisps" that come off of the eyebrow. The Females dont have this. Variations The Dragoren are usually giant, wise...ish beings. But occasionally, they get consumed by darkness. Why this happens, no one is sure, but if one is consumed, they turn pitch black and the Gravity orbs turn red, instead of either blue, green or lilac. These Dark ones also consume the energy of other creatures, and tend to like to "hypnotise" others to serve them. Part in the Galaxy Other than being master smiths, they dont really take any active role in the galaxy. They are only called up when a King or Queen of some description want some amazing jewelery, but thats about it. they do lend their services to common people though, dont get the wrong image. Battling When under attack, The Dragoren have an unusual approch to war: they stay still. though they arent doing this to mock the enemy or somehing, they do this to avoid killing themselves. When under attack, Melle or ranged, they increase the gravity around them to fatal levels. Anything that gets too close goes smick and all thats left is a tiny ball of what was an object or creature. Nasty. Category:Characters Category:Quantum productions